Ben Solo's Return
by JediGoddess12345
Summary: Kylo Ren has visions of a girl he knew some time ago. He finally meets her and things are awkward. She wants him to join the light side once more. Will Ben Solo rise again? Or will darkness keep its hold over him?
1. Chapter 1 - Surprise

Kylo Ren was doing his usual duties on the Starkiller Base. He went into room and was looking over the troopers, pilots all going about their daily routines. While looking out of the window,Kylo Ren began to have visions. They were of a girl he once knew. A girl he fell in love with. He saw all their memories together. He began wondering why she left so suddenly. Even when the visions ended he became lost in thought. He wanted to know why he was having visions of her.

"Ren!" Kylo Ren snaps back to reality and is met with an agitated General Hux "Word has it that there is a resistance base nearby. the resistance is getting bigger. We have to take the out before they establish any more bases."

"Lets move in on the base you mentioned." Kylo replies "Get everyone together in the ship deck. We will need our best troopers."

With a nod, General Hux leaves to make preparations. Kylo Ren is alone once again. The girl ran through his head again. He enters the ship deck to see everything is prepared. He enters the Tie Silencer, and leaves the base with any Tie Fighters in tow. Upon landing. Kylo emerged from his ship into a cold, snowy forest. Its dark. He looks around, expecting to be greted by the girl. He was slightly dissapointed that she was not there. The cold winter wind brushes his hair from his face. He looks up and sees none other than the Millennuim Falon. The ship lands and from inside emerged Rey and Finn. All three stand in defensive positions, with weapons at the ready.

"Ben, stop this" Rey says

"The resistance is dead. The war is over, Rey." Kylo sneers

"The war is far from over." Finn says

"we'll see" Kylo smirks

"Well that's a face I never thought I'd see again!" a female voice calls out

There is visible confusion. Everyone's looking around to see where the voice came from.

"looking for me?" the voice says again. A woman then walks out of the forest into the small clearing.

"remove the hood" Kylo demands "Show yourself."

"Do you really not remember my voice, Ben?" the girl says "If you want to know who I am, you must remove it yourself."

Kylo is visibly annoyed "Fine. Not sure what difference it'll make anyway."

Kylo walks up to the girl, lifts his hands and gently drops her hood. He's suddenly got a shocked look on his face.

"R-Reyna..." Kylo stutters

"You do remember me" Reyna laughs.

Reyna was the girl Kylo Ren fell in love with prior to turning to the dark side. She had long dark brown hair with green eyes. She wore a black cloak, black top, grey trousers, with black leather boots and a lightsaber on her hip.

"Yeah, I remember when you just up and left too!" Kylo says angrily

"It wasn't like that Ben!" Reyn exclaims "I did not have a choice. I couldn't risk your life. If I stayed, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you had gotten hurt or worse."

"You could have at least come back" Kylo grunts

"I had to wait until it was safe" Reyna replies

"So you're telling me it took this long before I could ever see you again?" Kylo rolls his eyes

"Yes, it did take this long." Reyna replies "I promised you I'd come back."

"It's too late." Kylo says

"I'm sorry ben." Reyna replies "it feels like its all my fault. I wanted you to become a great Jedi, not a slave to the dark side."

"This is who I am now." Kylo says "There's no going back now."

"that's not true..." Reyna reaches up and touches Kylo's face "Everyone can be saved. You just have to want it."

Kylo is silent, he just looks at Reyna. He takes Reyna's hand and looks deep into her eyes. The feelings he once felt came flooding back. He didn't know why but whenever she touched him, it was like as if he lost allof his power. He couldn't fight what he felt for her.

"This isn't who you were meant to be" Reyna whispered

"I can't come back from this" Kylo whispered "After everything I've done, the people I've hurt. There's no coming back from that"

"I have hope that even the worst people can be redeemed."

"It's not that simple." Kylo sighs

"No, its not." Reyna says softly "but you can do it if you just try. Ben, you're better than this."

Kylo sighs heavily. "I should probably go. This trip was an obvious bust."

With that, Kylo Ren entered his ship and left.


	2. Chapter 2 - Kylo Ren or Ben Solo?

Upon arriving back at the Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren had some explaining to do. He came face to face with an angry General Hux.

"Ren!" Hux growls "Do you mind explaining what happened down there?"

"I'm not sure what you mean" Kylo replies

"Why are those Jedi still alive?" Hux demands "Stop letting your feelings get in the way of the mission. I saw you and that girl. We have a mission. you cannot let your emotions get in the way."

"I know what I have to do." Kylo grunts

"Then do it" Hux says firmly "You lead the First Order, so be the goddamn leader!...or are you incapable of doing such?"

Kylo says nothing. He angrily walks away and finds a place to sit alone. Hux always made hi angry; always questioning his abilities. Kylo was getting fed up of it. He was fed up enough with his battle between the light and the dark side of the force. He thought by killing his father that it would take away the struggle, but it only made it harder. All he wanted was for the nightmare to end. In all of it, his mind one again slipped to Reyna. He couldn't get her off his mind, and if he did, it wasn't for long. He wanted her so bad but it was so wrong. He has a dedicated mission, but it means her death. That's when it finally clicks. Kylo realises it now, he has two choices. He an leave the First Order and Reyna will live, or he could stay with the First Order, and all the Jedi, including Reyna will die.

A few days later Kylo Ren continues with his inner battle. Hux has other plans. He found Intel on Rey and some of the other resistance members. They're trying to recruit people to join them. Hux plans to lead his own little army to kill them.

"I will do what you failed to do." Hux taunted "I'm going to make sure that Rey, the traitor and that girl all die."

Kylo stays silent. He doesn't feel like arguing, he's got his own problems. Hux demands Kylo join him on the trip, so he can see how it's done. Kylo reluctantly followed him. Kylo had a realisation that he couldn't just let Reyna die. He had no choice but to hide it for as long as he could. He needed to get the out of there. Kylo became impatient, it felt like hed been in the ship forever. Soon enough they landed. Kylo couldn't get off the ship fast enough!

"I'll go scout the area." Kylo says quickly

"Eager to get the job done are we?" Hux laughs

"Something like that" Kylo mumbles and then hurries off.

He starts searching, he can't see anyone yet. He's already getting edgy. He NEEDS to find them. He needs to protect Reyna. after some time, he finds them.

"Ren?" Rey says surprised "what are you doing here?"

"Listen to me, you guys need to get out of here." Kylo says frantically "Hux will kill you if he finds you. I cannot stop him. So please, get in your ship and go, and Rey, make sure Reyna is on that ship with you."

"I can deal with Hux" Rey says "He won't last long."

"Rey, please" Kylo begs " Go!"

"We can't exactly leave" Reyna sighs "There's something wrong with the Falcon, we can't take off."

"Shit..." Kylo mutters

"Ren!" Hux exclaims "You found them!"

"Run" Kylo mouths

"So this is the girl that has your heart Ren?" Hux smirks

Kylo doesn't look at Hux but scowls nonetheless.

"Don't worry darling, this won't take long. it'll be quick." Hux taunts

Hux walks toward Reyna, and Kylo is getting visibly angry; he moves closer to Hux.

"Ren, are you ready to let go of your past and complete your mission?" Hux smirks

Kylo stares at Hux for a moment. "No, I don't think I am."

"What?!" Hux shouts "Well I will make sure you do. She dies first."

Hux pulls his blaster out from its hilt and points it at Reyna. Kylo had his lightsaber in his hand, hidden under his cloak where Hux couldn't see.

"Say your Goodbyes, Ren." Hux says

Kylo stands right behind Hux. "goodbye" Kylo says as he ignites his lightsaber through general Hux sending him to death. Kylo stands there for a moment, taking in what he just did. He just turned against the First Order. He just killed General Hux. He turned around to face the small army of Stormtroopers. They all had their blasters aimed at Kylo. He just looked at them for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, Reyna, and Rey grabbed their lightsabers and Finn and Chewbacca got their weapons out. Kylo looked at his lightsaber, and then back to the Stormtroopers. He had to do the only thing he could do; kill them.

The only thing left over fro the battle was the bodies of those Kylo and the others killed. Kylo had no idea what to do or where to go.

"Ben?" Reyna says softly

"Hmm?" Kylo looks up from where he's sitting

"What's' on your mind?" Reyna asks sitting next to Kylo

"I'm not sure where to go from here" Kylo sighs "I've betrayed the First Order, I've tried to kill you guys and I'm constantly in a silent battle with myself."

"Let us help you" Reyna says

"How could anyone want to help me after all I've done?" Kylo says

"Simple" Reyna smiles "Some of us have hope. Hope that the ones we love come back to us. Even the worst people can be redeemed if you want it enough."

Kylo looks at Reyna "You're so good to me, after everything... Why?"

"Because I believe in you. I will do anything for those I love." Reyna says "Most importantly, I do it because I'm in love with you."

Kylo reaches over and places his hand on her cheek. He looks into her eyes, and smiles softly. "I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear that." He whispered

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to say that" Reyna whispers back

Reyna moves closer to Ben, lessening the space between their faces. She begins to lean forward, Kylo leans in and they kiss. Reyna pulls away slowly and smiles

"So will you come with me then?" She smiles

Kylo looks at her softly "Of course. Anything for you."


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Life

Kylo Ren decided to leave with the resistance and accepted their help. Kylo Ren decided to start going by his real name once more. With help, he began to pick up on the ways of the Jedi. He soon became a skilled Jedi. He still had conflict with the darkness but that was expected.

"Hey Ben have you heard the news?" Rey says frantically

"What news?" Ben asks

"I heard the First Order have a new leader" Rey replies "That means they'll be coming for us very soon."

"We need to be ready." Ben says

"Agreed" Reyna nods "We need to be at our best when we face this new ememy."

"Do we know who this new enemy is?" Finn questions

"I have no idea" Rey sighs

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Ben sighs "We don't even know what we are up against."

Reyna takes Ben's hand "We well be okay. We will make it through this."

"I hope so" Ben sighs

"This new leader will be sure not to make the same choices you made Ben." Leia says "They will come after you, you need to be one step ahead."

"How do I do that?" Ben asks

"Simply be the best Jedi you can be." Leia replies "Be strong, always reject the Dark Side, and always use the force for defence, never for attack."

A small but unsure smile pulled at Ben's mouth. He wants to believe it's going to be that easy, but he knows it's not. Whoever this new leader is, chances are they'll try and turn him to the darkness once more. Ben knew he couldn't do that, not again.

Ben began training, learning as much as he can and honing his skills as much as possible. He knew an attack was going to be sent out soon, he just had a feeling.

"Mother?" Ben says walking up to Leia

"Yes?" Leia turns around and smiles "is everything alright?"

"Well yeah" Ben replies "I just think that maybe it's a good idea if we up the defences on this place."

"Are you worried about an attack?" Leia asks

"A little" Ben sighs "I just have this feeling I can't shake. It's telling me that a fight is coming, and very soon. I must be feeling it for a reason."

"Maybe you're just a little paranoid?" Leia says softly "coming back from the dark side has probably has its toll on you"

"No, I'm not paranoid." Ben sighs and shakes his head "it's like the force is telling me something is coming."

"Maybe you're right..." Leia says sounding more serious "if you're getting this from the force, maybe there's some credibility in your statement."

"With each day, the feeling just gets stronger." Ben says. "Soon I should be able to figure out when this battle is coming. When it does, we will be ready."

"I will start sorting out the defences." Leia says. "It might be a good idea to tell Rey, Reyna, Finn and the others. Get the pilots in the loop too. We will need our best."

"I'm on it." Ben smiles and leaves.

Ben finds Rey and the others in the Canteen eating lunch; He joins them.

"Hey! Ben!" Reyna smiles

"Hey" Ben sits across from Reyna "so I've got some information for you guys"

"Information?" Finn asks

"Yes." Ben says "A battle is coming. I think it'll be here. I've had this feeling, like the force has been trying to tell me a battle is coming."

"The force can do that?" Rey asks

"I guess so.." Ben replies "I just can't shake the feeling, so I told my mother. She's sorting out building the defences, she told me I should speak to you guys, and get a few of the best pilots together."

"Best pilots you say?" Poe Dameron was walking

Past as he overhead "I think I know some of the best pilots!" Poe smirks

Ben looks at Poe "Would you be able to pull all the best together?"

"Well yeah..." Poe replies

"Good." Ben replies "I need you to do just that!"

"Why?" Poe asks

"A battle is coming." Ben says "We need the best pilots you can muster."

"Sure." Poe says "when's the battle?"

"That's a bit of an uncertain question." Ben sighs "Soon, just be ready."

"Alright, we are ready when you need us." Poe replies and walks away

"So, that's all sorted then" Rey replies

"Yes." Ben replies "That's all my mother asked me to do"


	4. Chapter 4 - Pain

Several days go by with no sign of attack. Ben begins thinking that maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was just paranoia.

Ben woke up to the early morning sun, he had a shower and began to get dressed. He had an unecpected vision. It showed death, but didn't show who's. All he knew, was that he was going to lose someone, and he believed it was the day the battle comes. With the vision over, Ben stumbles a little and uses a wall to rebalance himself. He quickly got dressed and told his mother what happened right away. Everyone had to be on their guard at all times. A battle was coming and no one knew when.

Some hours later there was still no signs, that's when a noise was heard from outside, like a low pitched screeching.

Ben knew exactly what it was.

"They're here." Ben says

"Are you sure?" Leia asks "that noise? It was a tie fighter. I know exactly what they sound like. They sound exactly like that."

"Everyone to your stations!!" Leia demands "May the force be with you."

Ben watched out the window as a ship landed and out from it came this new leader of the First Order, and a lot of stormtroopers.

"Come on!" Reyna smirks "Let's meet our guest!"

Reyna struts toward the door, and Ben grabs her hand.

"Wait for us to go with you" Ben whispers "no on I care about is getting hurt. We don't know what this person is capable of."

"Yeah, you're right." Reyna whispers back as the others join them.

Reyna and Ben open the doors and step outside with Rey, Finn, Chewbacca and an army of resistance members trailing behind. They stand in front of this new leader.

"You don't seem surprised to see me at all!" The hooded stranger chuckles

"I knew you were coming." Ben glares at the stranger

"Not to worry Ben," the stranger laughs "I wanted you to know."

The stranger walks up to Ben and whispers "but I don't think you've told them about the vision yet have you?"

"No." Ben quietly growls

"You probably should have" the stranger whispered again "They May have had a better chance at survival.."

"Who are you?!" Reyna demands "What do you want?"

"My name?" The stranger laughs. "Darth Duros. It doesn't really matter because you'll all be dead soon; but don't worry, not quite yet!"

Hoards Of stormtroopers begin running towards the resistance, firing their blasters at any moving target they see. The Jedi ignite their lightsabers and begin to battle. There are tie fighters in the sky with X Wings and Y Wings chasing behind them. Ben believes one of the Jedi were going to die so he put a lot of his time into protecting them. What he didn't know was that his mother joined the fight. Using her many skills she began taking out the stormtroopers one by one.

In midst of battle be. Noticed Darth Duros pointing a gun at someone, not moving, just standing there. Ben's heartbeat begins to beat faster. He looks to see his mother looking into the barrel of Darth Duros's blaster.

"NOOOO!!" Ben shouted at the top of his lungs. He began running toward his mother, he needed to save her.

"Don't go near her, Solo" Darth Duros threatens "I will kill her."

Ben begins moving toward Darth Duros with his lightsaber pointed toward his new enemy. "Let her go."

"You think that vision was a joke?" Darth Duros laughs "someone is dying today, and I've chosen who I want to kill."

"Kill me instead." Ben shouts "leave my mother out of this."

"I've already made up my mind" Darth Duros says

"Please..." Ben pleads

"I am not weak like you, Ben Solo. I do not show mercy." And with that, Darth Duros pulls the trigger.

In a panicked state, Ben behinds dinning towards his mother, but he knows he can't get there in time. He gets there in time to catch her after the blaster shot hits her in the chest.

"Mother..." Ben tears up

"Ben, I am so proud of you" Leia whispers "I always had hope you'd come back, and you did. You've become a strong man now. You've become a great person. Please don't ever change who you are. Please stay away from darkness Ben. I beg you."

"Never again will I go that way." Ben promises

"Ben..." Leia struggles "I love you. Just know that no matter what, I will always be with you."

"And I love you..." a tear rolls down Ben's cheek

Leia closes her eyes.

"Mother?!" Ben says frantically "wake up!"

He then realised she's gone. Princess Leia is dead. Stunned, Ben asked a few soldiers to carefully take his mother's body inside. Ben Turns to face Darth Duros. He says nothing, but Ben's face says it all

"See Ben Solo" Darth Duros says "unlike you, I keep my word. I will not back down and succumb to the light."

"You will pay for what you've done." Ben says trying to keep it all together. "I don't care how long it takes."

Well it won't be today as I've had my fun." Darth Duros chuckles. "Now I'm going to go back to base and enjoy my victory."

Darth Duros and the remaining troops left. Ben just lost his mother and he doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Ben..." Reyna whispers approaching Ben

"Reyna.." Ben pulls Reyna into his arms. There's a few moments of silence. "What do I do now?"

"Be the man she always wants you to be." Reyna whispers "it'll all be okay. One day."


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Enemy

It's been a week since Leia died. Everyone is still mourning. Ben has been struggling since her death. He's angry, he wants revenge but he knows he can't do that. It's the path to the dark side. He left the dark side for a reason, he can't go back. Ben has been spending a lot of time alone. Reyna becomes worried.

Ben is sitting alone in his quarters when there's a quiet knock at the door. He stays silent.

"Ben, it's me" Reyna whispers through the door "Can you let me in? Please?"

With a sigh, Ben gets up and lets her in, he then slumps back into his bed.

"Hey...you shouldn't be alone" Reyna says softly "We should all get through this together, we are worried about you Ben."

"I know, I'm sorry." Ben sighs "it's just been so hard. I want to avenge her, but I can't because I can't risk falling to the dark side again."

"We will figure this out, and Darth Duros will get what he deserves!" Reyna says bluntly

Ben looks at Reyna quietly while she sighs and looks at the ground. He didn't realise it affected her this way.

"Maybe you were right." Ben says "I see you've needed me a lot more than you're letting on."

"What do you mean?" Reyna asks

"You feel quite alone don't you? Like no one feels the same pain you do?" Ben asks "you just wish someone knew how painful it was for you?"

"I guess.." Reyna sighs

"Come here" Ben says softly

Reyna looks at Ben, and he pulls her into his arms. They're both quiet for a moment. Enjoying the moment. Ben lays down on the bed, and Reyna lays on his chest. It's peaceful. It's the best Ben has felt since the ordeal. They both fell asleep, the first time either of them have slept properly in a week.

Ben and Reyna were woken some hours later by some loud noises. Disorientated and annoyed, they both got up to see what was going on. They both walked into the Canteen to find a fight had broken out amoung some of the resistance members.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Ben shouts

"Ben! Thank god you're here!" Rey says sounding relieved "I don't know what to do! I've tried getting them to stop fighting but they won't stop!"

Ben sighed and walked up to the 2 pilots arguing and pushes them apart."What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"He's being an asshole" one pilot says angrily

"How?!" The other pilot growls "I only told you that you couldn't just take a ship and disappear without telling anyone!"

"What's he talking about?!" Ben turns to the first pilot

"I went to go visit someone is all." The pilot replies "I'm allowed to do that, am I not?"

"Yes" Ben replies "You are, but you MUST tell us!"

"Why should I?!" The pilot glares at Ben

"Because if we need you, and can't find you, we won't know if you're alive, or where you are!" Ben replies firmly.

"Just because your mother is gone doesn't mean you can take charge now." The pilot says angrily

"I'm taking charge of this situation so you'll listen to me." Ben says sternly

"Yeah, because I will take orders from someone who's probably going to just betray us!" The pilot scoffs

"Think what you like, but I'm not having this shit." Ben says "We are meant to be fighting the First Order, not each other!"

Both pilots grunt and walk off in a huff. Ben slumps down on a bench and sighs.

"You did great." Reyna smiles sitting across from him

"Is that what people really think of me?" Ben sighs "That I'll just betray them?"

"He probably said it because he was angry. I doubt he meant it." Reyna says taking Ben's hand. "Someone needed to step up, it just happened to be you."

"I hope that's the case." Ben says "we need to be united in order to fight the First Order."

"We will be." Reyna smiles

"I'm gunna train." Ben smiles and gets up

"Can I join you?" Reyna replies

"I'll join if you're up for it!" Rey pipes in

Ben turns around to see the two women smiling.

"Sure" Ben chuckles smiling back at Rey and Reyna.

They all take their training outside on a nearby field.

"I'm glad we decided to train outside today." Rey smiles "it's so nice out!"

Reyna has been training Rey to make her a better Jedi. During training Finn comes running up to Rey, Ben and Reyna looking frantic.

"Finn?" Rey calls "what are you doing here? Thought you went off for pilot training?"

"Well I was, until Darth Duros turned up on our doorstep!" Finn replies

"What?!" Ben says shocked "he's here?! Why?!"

"He said something about ending the Skywalker bloodline" Finn replies looking worriedly at Ben

"Well that's not happening Reyna says suddenly running off

"Reyna wait!" Ben shouts running after her

"Well, we know what we gotta do!" Rey says following after Ben with Finn on her tail.

Reyna runs straight out to face Darth Duros. "The Skywalker blood will not end!" She shouts

"Pathetic" Darth Duros cackles "you don't know what I can do. You cannot stop me."

"I'm damn sure nothing will stop me from trying!" Reyna says sharply

"Then it'll be your death." Darth Duros smirks

"Then if that's the case, show yourself coward!" Reyna says angrily

With a smirk Darth Duros drops the good that was hiding his face. He was an older man, white hair and beard. He looked quite worn.

"Reyna wait" Ben calls out catching up to her "shouldn't go running off like that alone"

"Ben Solo..." Darth Duros smirks "I've been waiting some time for this day to come."

"Give it up" Ben replies "whatever you're planning isn't going to work."

Darth Duros smiles and raises a hand, from behind him emerges a huge army of stormtroopers.

"Uhhhh" Finn stutters "that doesn't look good."

"Not for you anyway." Darth Duros smirks "Ben, if you join me, you'll live, if you don't you die. It's up to you."

"I will never join you." Ben sneers "I'm done with the Dark Side."

"I don't think you are, young Solo." Darth Duros cackles

"What do you mean by that?" Reyna demands

"Ben still feels the darkness, and he knows he can't get rid of it." Darth Duros laughs

"Well obviously!" Reyna rolls her eyes "it doesn't disappear overnight!"

"Darkness that can rise again, if I play my cards right" Darth Duros smirks

Reyna glares at Darth Duros. She grabs her lightsaber from her hip and ignites it. "Not a chance in hell."

"Very well" Darth Duros replies and with a small hand gesture, the stormtroopers raise their weapons and begin firing upon the resistance.

"There's too many!" Rey shouts "what should we do?!"

Reyna turns to Rey "we need to fall back."

Reyna turns around to begin fighting but is hit in the shoulder with a blaster shit and hits the floor with a grunt.

"Reyna!!" Ben runs to Reyna's aid and picks her up from the ground

"I'm alright" Reyna replies with a grunt "it just hurts a little. I will be fine. We need to stop the stormtroopers now!"

"If you don't get help, you'll end up dead." Ben says sounding concerned

"Ben, I will be fine, I've had worse and lived." Reyna replies "Trust me. We need to finish this battle."

"The resistance is dead." Darth Duros pipes up "you're the last of the resistance!"

"This is not the end." Ben sneers

"Oh it will be." Darth Duros laughs "your day is coming Ben Solo, but I've decided to drag it out a bit. Killing off everyone you care about first! One by one."

Ben stares at him angrily "this isn't over."

"For someone it might be." Darth Duros replies looking st Reyna and walking away onto his ship and leaves.

Reyna wasn't in good shape. She was taken to an infirmary to get treated for her wound. Ben, Rey and Finn are all waiting to be able to see Reyna. It seems like a lifetime long wait.


	6. Chapter 6 - Where Does One Turn?

The last few weeks have been difficult for Ben and has taken its toll. He has spent much time on his own trying to come to terms with the loss of his mother. At this point Ben wonders if spending all this time on his own was the best decision.

Reyna recovered from her injuries and does a lot of training to ensure she is stronger and ready for when they face Darth Duros again.

With a sigh, Ben looks up from the floor, stands up from his bed and walks up to the mirror. He looks at his reflection ad realised he needed to pull himself together. His mothers last wish was for Ben to lead the Resistance to victory, to bring balance to the Force once more.

Ben showers, dresses, tidies up his hair and takes a deep breath. he makes sure his Lightsaber is at his hip, just in case. He then leaves his room in a bid to find Finn, Reyna and Rey. Ben finds them in the canteen eating. He's not been out in a few days so is feeling quite nervous.

"Hey you" says a happy bright eyed Reyna "I'm happy to see you're feeling well enough to join us!"

"Well.." Ben sighs sitting across from Reyna "I realised that being alone isn't what I needed. I needed my friends. I guess I just realised I need the support only friends can provide."

"That's great Ben" Rey says with a smile "All we wan to do is help you."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" Ben says softly looking down at the table

"Hey" Reyna whispers taking Ben's hand "It's okay. Sometimes you'll find being alone tells you what you need the most."

"It shouldn't have taken this long." Ben sighs, his sad eyes meeting Reyna's hopeful gaze

"It doesn't matter how long it takes." Reyna smiles warmly "You just lost your mother. It is indeed hard."

Reyna sighs a little and the hope in her eyes faded into a sad and pained glance. "I lost both my parents too. I didn't know how to react. The worst part was that I caused it. They died at my hand and when I realised, I freaked. I too hid away for several weeks. But for me, I had to go it alone as I wasn't like them. They blocked out all their feelings; I could not."

"Wait" Ben says confused "Why did you do that? why did no one care?"

"Because, Ben" Reyna sighs "I have a secret. I too was on the Dark Side once. I fought with the First Order for some time doing what I thought was right. My parents wanted to save me. I was told to kill them."

"Ohh..." Ben says in awe "Shit"

"Yeah" Reyna lets out a small sigh "In the moment, I didn't hesitate. I killed them. By the time I got back to base, It dawned on me. I freaked and went into hiding. The First Order sent search parties worried I had gone and betrayed them in the heat of the moment. I did go back, but it didn't last long. I soon turned the light and vowed to never let someone suffer in silence. I vowed to be the person my mother always wanted me to be."

Ben looks at Reyna, squeezing her hand a little. "I'm certain you've made her more than proud."

"You think?" Reyna tilts her head a little

"I don't think" Ben smiles "I know"

Reyna smiles "For someone struggling himself, you sure know how to make others feel better"

"Weird, I know" Ben laughs a little

"Maybe you should try out some of you secret teachings" Reyna smiles "You never know. You may just find the answers you're looking for."

"Maybe you're right" Ben smiles softly "Maybe I need to ensure I become the man my mother wants me to be."

"It'll be okay" Reyna says softly "I promise. I will help you"

"Thank you" Ben smiles and he puts both hands around Reyna's hand

"General Solo" the communications officer runs over to the table frantically

"Yes?" Ben is still getting used to that title, so it's still all so fresh.

"We have a problem" the officer replies "it's the First Order. We have detected Tie Fighters in the area. They're coming."

"Shit" Ben grunts getting to his feet. "Right, well there's only one thing we can do. Protect ourselves. The First Order will not succeed. We will make this known."

Everyone gets to their feet and heads toward the ship deck.

Once at the ship deck, it seems everyone is quite frantic, unsure if they'll win the battle.

"Can everyone gather around please" Ben calls out loudly. Once everyone gathered he continued to speak. "Today we will fight, for the Resistance, for balance in the Force. For ourselves." Ben looks around at everyone "Today is not the last day of the Resistance!! We will win. But let's protect each other out there. There's no need to lose anyone else we care about." Ben looks at Reyna, without shifting his gaze he carries on "We must protect those we love, no ones here forever, let's do what we can for them while we are all here. Don't leave it too late because you may never get another chance." Ben moves his gaze onto everyone else "let's kick ass" he smirks.

Everyone seems more calm, collected, and confident. Reyna noticed Ben wasn't looking so confident.

"Come on Ben" Ben whispered quietly to himself "Pull yourself together"

"Hey you" Reyna greets Ben softly

"H-Hey" Ben looks surprised to see Reyna "what's up?"

"You okay?" Reyna asks "After the speech you didn't look so confident."

"I just can't bare the thought of losing anyone else." Ben sighs and steps closer to Reyna. He puts a hand on her face and looks softly into her eyes "especially not you. You're the one I'm most scared of losing."

Reyna smiles "You won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise! You can't get rid of me that quickly!"

Ben laughs softly and pulls Reyna closer to his chest. Their eyes still locked, Reyna reaches up and moves his dark hair from his face and smiles

"Hey, come on, we have a battle to win" Reyna says softly and smirks

Ben laughs a little, Reyna pulls Ben closer, and steals a kiss. She smiled brightly, grabbed her lightsaber and basically skipped off. Ben couldn't help but laugh at her a little and followed behind.

He knew this little happiness he felt won't last long as Darth Duros was coming. He knew that the happiness he felt now has to wait.

Ben steps outside and joins everyone in preparation for the Return of Darth Duros. "Is he here?"

"He will be here any second" Rey says refusing to move her gaze from the sky

As if on queue, there was a sudden sound that began to fill the air. It was inmistakable. The screeching of Tie Fighters got louder and louder as the First Order approached.

"They're here..." Ben says firmly as he takes his lightsaber into his hands. He looks down at the lightsaber that once belonged to Luke. "I won't let you down" He whispers

The Tie Silencer begins a landing and Tie Fighters begin attacking the X-Wings hovering above the base. The sky is filled with coloured streaks of green and red.

The door to the Tie Silencer opens. Troops begging pouring out of the ship, and behind them, Darth Duros.

Ben ignites his lightsaber with a cold stare toward Darth Duros. Reyna lit her lightsaber and the purple blade emerges. Rey lights her blue lightsaber while Finn and the other Resistance members point their guns at the Stormtroopers. The stormtroopers point their guns back.

"We meet again, young Solo." Darth Duros smirks

"We do." Ben says firmly

"What do you want?!" Reyna demands

"He wants me." Ben says without shifting his gaze

"He's got it!!" Darth Duros laughs "he's right. Kylo Ren...he had something truly special."

"Kylo Ren doesn't exist anymore." Ben stands tall

"He does" Darth Duros smirks "You've just hidden him away!"

"If you think you can just try and mess with his head and then him to the Dark Side again, you're wrong!" Reyna shouts pointing her lightsaber toward Darth Duros

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Darth Duros says

"What exactly will you do?" Reyna replies sarcastically

One stormtrooper fires his weapon at Reyna but Ben is standing beside her and uses the Force to stop the bullet in mid air. With a slight push, he sends the bullet straight back at the Stormtrooper, taking his life.

"Hmm" Darth Duros mutters "Seems to me she's important"

"No one else should die because if you." Ben says

"You have compassion for her." Darth Duros growls

"What if I do? Why does that matter." Ben demands "No matter what, we will fight you, and no matter what, we refuse to let you win. So go on, attack us, but we will always be left standing. We will win this war, I promise you that."

Darth Duros smirks as he sends his Stormtroopers to attack.

"There's so many!" Rey says taking out another Stormtrooper

"I'm not sure how much longer we can hold them off!" Finn says frantically

Off in the distance Reyna notices something. "Uhhh guys" she says sounding concerned "we have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Ben asks looking toward Reyna

"That" Reyna replies pointing into the distance

"That's not good.." Rey sighs

"What do we do?!" Finn asks concerned

"I don't know.." Ben sighs "but all I know is that we need a way to take out those AT-AT's"


	7. Chapter 7 - A Battles End

Everyone watched as 2 AT-ATs began approaching. Unsure as to what to do, and with no weapons to take them out the realisation that they need back up became strong.

"We need to get some backup" Rey says "We need to find a way to contact General Leia."

"How?" Finn asks taking out a stormtrooper "We can't get back to the Falcon. We wont make it!"

"If only there was another way" Ben grunts as he fights off 2 stormtroopers

"Maybe there is" Reyna replies

"How?" Rey asks

"Someone NEEDS to get back to the ship! It's the only way." Ben says

"I will go." Reyna replies quickly "I will need you guys to cover me."

"Don't worry." Ben says calmly "You call for reinforcements, we will hold them off as best we can."

Ben, Rey, Finn, and Chewbacca run toward the stormtroopers swarming the area, taking the troops out as quickly and effectively as possible. Reyna quickly manages to get back to the ship having to take out a couple of stormtroopers on the way. Knowing there's troops nearby, Reyna knew she had to be quiet. Reyna quickly and quietly gets to the front of the ship, where communications are kept. She grabs the headset and puts it on. Reyna must try contact the base, and get help.

"It's Reyna! We need backup at our location immediately." Reyna says frantically "Our co-ordinates are being sent over now."

"Reyna?!" Poe's voice is heard through the headset "What's happened?"

"Poe!" Reyna sighs with relief "I'm glad to hear your voice. It's General Hux, he's here, and there are too many of them, we can't hold them off much longer! They've even brought and AT-AT and we have nothing to destroy it."

"Don't worry." Poe reassures Reyna "We are coming over to your location to help ASAP. Keep fighting, and hold them off as best as you can, we will be there soon."

General Hux sits up in the AT-AT laughing to himself. "They can't escape now, they're done. The resistance is over. The First Order will rise, and those who oppose us shall pay the price."

Smiling proudly Hux says "Prepare to fire."

Back on the ground, Reyna began to join the fight and is getting impatient. Where was Poe? Everyone seems to start becoming less motivated, no one knew how long it would take for help to arrive. Sure enough, there came the sound of voices and the engine of ships flying toward the battle. Ben looked up to see X-Wings flying overhead, firing at any enemies they see. The Resistance troops come running toward them, firing weapons and killing many stormtroopers. With a boost of morale, everyone begins fighting on. Soon enough, General Hux realised he wasn't winning the battle when he realised the Resistance had a weapon that could take out the AT-AT he sat in. General Hux very quickly called a retreat back to the Starkiller Base.

With a sigh of relief, Reyna slumps against a tree.

"You did it" Ben smiles approaching her

"I'm glad it did." Reyna sighs "I got worried something happened to them if I'm honest."

"I think we all did for a moment." Ben says softly "We didn't know how long it would take them; Nor if they were attacked on the way or not."

"At least now we know now that they got here." Rey replies "I think we have a lot to work on before we face Hux again. This proves hes more skilled than we realised and he's relentless.

"Time to up our game!" Finn smirks

"Agreed." says Reyna "It's time to bring the First Order to its knees."

"We will be the spark that lights the fire that will burn the First Order to the ground." Poe chants appearing seemingly out of nowhere

Everyone arrives back at base to regroup and relax. It's been an interesting day, and a very tiring one. Plans of how to prepare for Hux can wait until morning. For now, the resistance crew retreat to their quarters for the night and get some well needed rest.


End file.
